Wandering Spirits
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: Tsuna lost his parents when he was young, and now finally coming to terms with it he loses his best friend Haru in a very similar way. Contemplating suicide, Tsuna is visited by a 'angel' offering him a chance to bring Haru back,but only for a price.All27
1. Losing you

I suck at names for stories, this is my newest story, please enjoy, it is mainly an all27 story, the main pairing is being left disclosed as of the moment.

* * *

When I was younger I lost my parents in a car accident, it was one of the days that my mother had not allowed me to cling to her and follow. In fact I was just left at home, curled up into a ball waiting for their return, creepy noises taking place in the house. The creeks, the softs bangs, the boiler making sounds that resembled footsteps. I remembered them being the worst thing there ever was at that time of the moment. But it wasn't the worst. Definitely not.

It had been 3 hours; Mama had stated it that they would only be 1 to 2 hours at least, Mama never lied. I recalled myself sitting on the sofa, my smaller legs dangling, and then swinging back and forth impatiently as my mind conjured up bitter thoughts about my parents. The thoughts seemed so alien to me, and they were selfish. Things such as 'I hate them' and 'they're idiots' left my mouth with full on sullenness. And I continued on for hours as more of them passed and they still hadn't returned. When the clock hit 9, my stomach had growled and I had gone into the fridge without my mother's permission feeling downright naughty, it was almost a thrill for my younger self but still when the clock then struck half 9, that's when all sense was knocked out of me.

The uniforms. The red and blue sirens. The serious but pitying faces. They were all there for me. They had entered and I recollected being scared, hiding myself a little and crying out for my Mama, which caused those pitying faces to worsen.

I was only 5, I didn't understand at all. Not one bit. I thought these people were here to take me away from Mama and Papa; I had refused to go with them. Ordered them to bring my parents to me. But my wish was never granted. _Why?_

When I was 5 my parent's car had collided with another on the way home to bring me something foolish like strawberry shortcake. And now that I'm 16, I finally thought I could move on, but not now, god was so cruel.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sat in the school reception, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He had been called out to the reception during class, only when things were bad was anyone called out to the reception.

_So just what had happened?_ The more he waited, the more he became impatient, the more his fingernails tapped nervously on his knees. Today everything had been normal, on the account that his best friend wasn't at school. The teacher had asked if anyone knew where she was and even Tsuna didn't know but he knew she was probably just ill or something. Haru often stated it's better to take a break than be ill and infect others. But Tsuna knew that was just a cover up, she was just being lazy and that's what made her so human. That's what Tsuna loved about her, she was also incredibly kind, and she was the first and only person to accept him since the death of his parents. Even if her methods we're a bit forward, like the time she had first met him. He had been staring blankly out of the window at the age of 10, he had no friends, he was too shy, had terrible grades, and was bad at apparently everything. It didn't help also that he looked like the biggest misery guts on the planet. But good old Haru looked past that and literally threw herself at him. Hugged him like no tomorrow. Whispered sweet and soft consoles into his ear, the whole situation reminding him so much of his Mama that he sobbed and since that day Haru made sure never to leave him alone. She was crazy but charming, she had a knack for making costumes and was always forcing Tsuna to wear them; much to his embarrassment. But despite all of crazy Haru's antics, he had come to terms that he cared for her most in this world. She was the only one he had left in this heartless world.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," he arose from his seat to hear his name being called out by the receptionist who was looking down at her nails apathetically, yet when she pointed to the other room he was supposed to enter he swore he saw something in her eyes. _Was that a look of sympathy?_ He anxiously opened the door, its brass taking forever to turn as the pitiless feeling in his stomach began to engulf him.

"Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the feeling in his stomach took over, this time his whole body was frozen over in shock, "Please take a seat."

"N-No." _**The uniform.**_

"I've got some bad news kid, I'm sorry." _**The pitiful gaze.**_

"N-No!"

"Miss Miaru was killed in a terrible accident this morning, I'm very sorry."

"YOU'RE LYING!" The serious ways with words and the apologies, they all made it back to him like a punch in the stomach, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"YOU'RE LYING! HARU ISN'T DEAD!"

"Sawada," the headmaster called out softly in order to relieve him but it didn't work the boy merely shot him a look of disgust as more tears swept down his heart shaped face.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" His throat tasted sour and his lungs felt like they wanted to explode.

"HARU ISN'T DEAD!" the policeman across the room tried to move forward, as if to calm him down like the headmaster had attempted, but it was a mistake seeing as soon as he got in Tsuna's reach a clumsy fist was slammed straight into his jaw.

"SAWADA!" the headmaster shouted warningly but it didn't seep through.

The policeman brushed it off; even though it looked painful and tried to reach out for the boy again who in return recoiled like the policeman's hand was a poisonous snake.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING LIAR!" He had never spoken so distastefully; he had never felt so much hatred for anyone so innocent in his entire life, and unlike when he was 5 years old, he knew full and well what had happened.

"I'm sorry."

"STOP FUCKING APOLGISING!" His voice was starting to waver and become gruff as he continued to shriek, battering away the policeman's solacing hand. He panted roughly, coughing up sobs as he sunk to the ground, his legs giving under him, his knees hitting the floor. _Not again. Why? Not again. Why?_ His mind continued to play the same tune in a loop, it thumping loudly in his skull, the only way of getting it out was to scream but it only came out hoarse.

"Not again." The headmaster glanced away sadly as Tsuna fell lifelessly towards the floor, the policeman getting down to try and hold him up, repeatedly asking if he was ok; even though that was a completely foolish question.

"Come on son, I'll take you home."

"How did she die?" the words came out cold and croaky, as Tsuna felt himself being tugged off the floor by his shoulders. The other didn't answer; he just pursed his lips into a painful expression and looked away.

"How did she die?" Tsuna asked again with a bit more force.

"She was hit by a car on the way to school this morning." Tsuna felt his heart clench, the only person he loved ended up dying under the same circumstances as the other's he truly loved as well.

"Urgh," he scurried outside, the reception's white walls coming into view, they reminded him so much of a hospital, _was that where Haru would have been taken before she died? Did she die on collision? Didn't she even get to see the white walls?_ He lurched forward, before violently throwing up on the floor, in the background a squeak of a chair could be heard as the receptionist pulled back in horror.

"A-Are you ok?" Again with the stupid questions, Tsuna's fingernails weakened against the floor as he tried to dig into the marble, his stomach retching again.

He got up, and before the policeman could capture him, in an effort that would be to try console him, he ran. He ran so far, a hand wiping away the vomit residue from his mouth whilst the other attempted to wipe away the tears.

* * *

He was sat on a bridge, the bridge over the river that he and Haru would often hang out at. They liked it there, it was relaxing. Haru would always playfully mention the outfits she had made whilst babbling on about the bullies that would harass Tsuna, her noisy voice stating how she would get them back for him, _just they wait_. And he remembered every time it made him laugh, it made him laugh, and smile. Emotions that he always struggled to show. And it was her, her that had made him human again. He placed his head on the railing of the bridge, his arms lifelessly hanging over. He was in luck, the area was deserted or he would probably have to face the stares or the endlessly questions. This ruining his peace. His thinking time.

"_Hahi, if they every touch you again Tsuna-san, I'll beat them down into next century."_

"_Haru-chan, ehehe, that's unnecessary."_

"_But there bruising your cute and delicate skin Tsuna-san!"_

"_Hie! Haru-chan that's so embarrassing."_

"_Aw Tsuna-san is embarrassed of little old me, well I've got something to tell you Tsuna-san."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Tsuna-san, I love you."_

He slammed his head firmly on the railings, not caring if it developed a painful headache. The girl had confessed her love for him and what he done, he hadn't done anything! He loved her too.

"I LOVE YOU HARU MIARU! WHY? WHY? DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER AWAY GOD?" His screams were cut off with more spluttering coughs, and he looked into the depths below. He had remembered saving Haru from them once before, he was so frightened, just the idea of losing her was agony, but now it really had happened. He took a look around. He looked back and forth, no one was there.

He nodded to himself and climbed up onto the railings, swinging his legs over. They swayed to and fro and Tsuna looked down into the icy water. _Just one little push and then you never have to suffer again. You never have to feel emotions. Sadness. Hurt. Anger. Happiness. Betrayal. Heartache._

"_Tsuna-san! You're really brave."_

"_Eh? I'm definitely not Haru-chan."_

"_No, you are, Tsuna-san, don't let anyone tell you you're not."_

"_Haru-chan…"_

"_Tsuna-san! GUESS WHAT?"_

"_Urmm…you found a new outfit?"_

"_No silly but I did make one."_

"_What of?"_

"_A bunny."_

"_aww cute, is it for you?"_

"_Nu'uh Tsuna-san it's for you."_

"_EH?"_

"_Tsuna-san, I want to be your best friend for ever."_

"_Thanks Haru-chan, I feel the same."_

"_Hey Tsuna-san, when we get older will you marry me?"_

"_Only I can have Tsuna-san!"_

"_I'll fight those bullies Tsuna-san!"_

"_You're so cute Tsuna-san!"_

"_One day we'll be married Tsuna-san!"_

"_I love you Tsuna-san…"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_**I love you."**_

Tsuna titled his face to the sky, it becoming highlighted in the scarlet sunset. His cheeks we're now beyond stained with tears. His eyes were shut, and his brows were narrowed. And with that he let out a agonising scream.

"AHHHHH!" It echoed and rebounded off the nearby buildings, its strangled sound getting quieter and quieter as Tsuna panted and caught his breath.

"What is the point of me?" he mumbled, it was almost like he was talking to someone, "What is the point of me if you take away the ones I love, the one's closest to me!

"There is no point of me, there never was one and never will be. I'm like the bullies said, 'just a no good Tsuna.'"

"_Tsuna-san please don't say that!"_

"It's true, I could never protect you Haru, I could never fend for your sake," his voice became hushed and whispery, his whole chest pounding excruciatingly, one hand clenched tightly onto his heart, the other one on the railings. The wind blew up his shirt, tickling his skin with the cool breeze. He shuddered and edged a little forward, he could just let the window blow him off, then it would be an accident, people would never question it as suicide, _right?_

"Haru-chan, god is heartless, if there really is one then why does he let people like you die?"

"_Tsuna-san…"_

"No, no, your voice is just a lie to me now, you're gone, the only person I loved after my parents, I lost you too, why you? Of all people why you?"

He etched a little further and he could barely balance now, one subtle movement and he would be plunging into the watery depths below. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

"H-Here I go—

He went to move but was restrained, his back hitting the bridge floor behind him.

"Ouch, huh?"

"You think killing yourself will help Dame-Tsuna?" A voice sounded and Tsuna froze, he had checked the area earlier, there was no one there, _so who?_ _**Who was this?**_ He sat up to see a man leaning back on the bridge railings in front, a fedora on the top of his head, it tilted as if to shadow his eyes. He wore a black suit and a chameleon perched on his shoulder. Tsuna took another look at his face to see that he was strikingly handsome, but even though his eyes were mostly hidden his barely visible gaze was incredibly intimidating. He flicked his hat up, and Tsuna met with two pitch black pools, each one of them filled with a mixture of spite and hatred, nothing like the sympathetic gazes he had been bestowed with before.

"D-Do I know you?"

"Hn." The man took a step forward to Tsuna, looming over him almost, causing the petit teen to shudder, "You truly are pathetic."

"Huh?" Tsuna's eyes unintentionally narrowed, and he tilted his head away, only to blush angrily over the man's words. This man didn't even know his situation; he had no right to judge.

The man –without warning- heaved Tsuna to his feet roughly, causing the smaller boy to fall straight into the stranger's arms. Once it dawned on Tsuna though he pushed away viciously, and took a step back.

"Who are you?" he questioned, taking a hesitant step back as the man glared at him again.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 16, parent's died in a car accident when you were 5, ended up living in an orphanage until the age of 15 were you chose to inherit your parents fortune and live in your old house, attends Namimori High school, is often called No Good Tsuna by classmates, was in love with a girl named Kyoko for 3 years only to determine that girl's like that would never like you, only just realised your feelings for a one Haru Miaru, your only friend in the world who is well and truly dead," Tsuna flinched and winced every time death was mentioned, and the way the man had stated it slowly, pronouncing each word with hostile frostiness, just made Tsuna want to blubber.

"You dodged…" he took a deep breath in, fighting back the tears as the man reminded him of the recent knowledge on his friend, "You dodged my question."

"You don't need to know who I am."

"I don't?"

"All you need to know is that I've come to offer you something?"

"W-What?" _What was this man on about? Was he here to sell something?_ Tsuna looked at him intrusively, his face still stained with tear trails, his eyes red raw.

"Your friend who just died, what if I said I could bring her back?"

"D-Don't be stupid."

"I'm not, I really can," the man in front reached into his jacket and unconsciously Tsuna flinched, only causing the man to smirk.

He pulled out a…_**pacifier?**_ Tsuna stared incredulously at it, his mouth opened a little in confusion, one perfect eyebrow raised low.

"This has the ability to bring people back to life."

"Bullshit," Tsuna covered his mouth when the ebony pools sharpened on his cameral coloured ones; he hadn't meant to say that.

"You think its bullshit hmmm… then maybe you don't want to bring poor Haru back to life no?" Tsuna's shoulders stiffened and he felt himself heave onward as the man seized one of his wrists tightly in one of his rather large hands.

"So what is it Dame-Tsuna?" the man called him by the ridiculous nickname again and brought the boy closer, his cheeks tinting a little in colour, his heart racing dangerously in discomfort, "You can either be a good boy and listen to my offer, or—

The man pushed him forward so much that he was face to face with the watery depths, his eyes springing open widely, this time the realisation of what he was about to do before hitting him like a ton of bricks. He thrashed a little, but attempted to press himself firmly into the back of the other as if to get grip, "You can kill yourself like you were planning too."

The voice murmured next to his ear hazardously close, and Tsuna scrunched his eyes shut in horror.

"So, what is it D-a-m-e-T-s-u-n-a?" Tsuna shivered as the syllables of the nickname brushed his ear, the hot breath filling the cavity. He had never felt so fearful of anyone this new before. This man was hardly doing anything but it made Tsuna want to run a mile, _or chuck himself willingly at him_. He shook his head in replusion, and the grasp around his wrists pulled him closer, so that he felt the others body on his back, there was no heartbeat. _What the hell?_

"Y-You have no heartbeat," Tsuna uttered, his eyes still closed in terror over the water underneath and the way this man was effecting his poor heart, _was this guy even human?_

"You didn't answer my question Dame-Tsuna, do you want death or to take up my offer?"

Tsuna didn't want death, it seemed attractive earlier, but in some sense he was knocked out of his crazy thoughts and brought back to the real world.

"I don't want to die," the words left his mouth and he was pulled back, his coxic bone smacking uncomfortable into the man's rather pointy hip bone.

"Finally," the startling man actually sighed behind him, his chest rising up against Tsuna's back, causing the boy to grimace over the fact that they were in a sort of embrace. He squirmed a little and the man behind scoffed and pushed him back against the railings, producing a gasp from the young boy as his arms dangled again over the edge. The man from behind smirked, the sight he was getting right now wasn't bad, what with the boy's behind raised deliciously high in the air. He shrugged it off though.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, you ready to listen then?"

"Yeah," the boy said absentmindedly as he turned to face the other, his eyes meeting awkwardly with the strangers'.

"As you sensed earlier I have no heartbeat, and I'm offering to bring your friend back also, so that means I'm not a—

"Human? Are you an angel?"

"Hmmm…I guess."

"But unlike your normal goody goody two shoes angel Dame-Tsuna, you need to do something for me."

"Something for you? What in exchange?"

"Why yes."

Tsuna glanced straight into the eyes of the other, his arm rubbing the other one nervously as he rolled his shoulders to and fro; unconscious of the cute positions he was putting himself in,

"But I'm no good, I have nothing to offer." The man in front merely held back a snort. Ok this kid was no good at academics but he was certainly good at one thing. _Ignorantly seducing people, silly kid._

"Well…I have something on my mind," the man curved his finger, and beckoned him forward. Tsuna –even though a little hesitant- stepped forward.

"You want to take my offer no matter what?" This was a chance to get Haru back; there was no reluctance about it.

"Yes," Tsuna watched as the over smirked and before he knew it, his lips were pressed to the others.

* * *

"Do you really think Reborn can find a human possible of ferrying those spirits to the afterlife kora?" a blonde man with a bandanna wrapped around his head asked, his wings on his back fluttered a little, and the woman across just nodded.

"Of course, he's found one already, look look," the woman replied, lifting up her orange pacifier, her white dress trailing along the ground as she paced towards the other. The blonde looked over and smirked, before being pushed rudely out of the way by another, her blue hair smacking him sharply in the face.

"OW! Lal!"

"That man is utterly disgusting," the new arrival commented, as she took in the sight of the fedora wearing angel kissing a boy coarsely on the lips.

"Oh don't be grumpy Lal, he's only making it so he can sense the spirits," the orange pacifier carrier countered only to hear the woman jeer.

"He could have just shook his hand and performed the ritual, his way is just him—

"Scoring?"

The blunette sent a fist flying into the blonde's face who met with the floor.

"Ow, you're so cold Lal."

"And you're as bad as him!"

"My my, calm down my sweeties," the woman took her pacifier away and gazed into it, noticing that the boy Reborn had his lips on was well and truly panicking, his petit fists beating at the man's hands as they cupped the his youthful face. She rolled her eyes a little and smiled.

"Reborn…you silly man." She rearranged her hat, and her wings flapped at the motion. Maybe Reborn had really found the one to take those spirits back to the afterlife.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, this is an idea I've had for a bit, it will be a Tsuna X Various, Tsuna of course being the Uke in all of the relationships. And there will definitely be heck loads of yaoi in it. I promise. It's an Au story so don't kill me. There are lots of them on so I'm not the only 1. And I picked Haru being the one Tsuna cared about over Kyoko because…I…hate…KYOKO! T_T she's really annoying, no one is that nice, she's so alien, and that's why I like Haru. I mean yes she is a little annoying but unlike Kyoko she is much more real as a character. More will be explained next chapter, and lots of favourite characters will appear. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, it was a bit depressing I know but this story is quite depressing as well as having it's humorous moments, well my attempts at being funny. Now I should really go do my art coursework. Sorry if the grammar and spelling is awful and poor, I would like a beta reader but I'm too stupid to understand how to get one. Bye bye. OH! It would be nice if you reviewed, thank you! :D


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

Tugging fiercely at anything he could, Tsuna tried to wretch himself free of the other's mouth. Yet to no avail, he wasn't having much luck. The hands connected to his face seemed to be only just resting lightly on his cheeks, but the more Tsuna tried to struggle, the more he realised how strong the man's grip was.

A tongue poked at his lips and with absolute shock Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of saucers; defiance being the only way to break free as of now. Noticing the curly sideburns, the rather unusual curly side burns, on each side of the man's head, Tsuna tugged at one of them…hard. And thankfully the man pulled away, a hand rubbing at the pulled strand.

Even still, through the pain, the man looked highly amused; especially when eyeing Tsuna's well and truly bruised lips.

"W-What was that?" Tsuna needed to know, one minute the man was convincing him –as well as scaring the daylights out of him- and next minute he was nearly being frenched by this random stranger.

"The contract, in order for it to work, I need to give the contracted, a kiss," the man replied with utmost confidence, "You think I wanted to kiss you Dame-Tsuna? Get real."

Oooo, if he was braver, Tsuna would have made sure to rip those damn sideburns off. Pretending he was clearly uninterested by the kiss, even though his face with as red as ketchup, Tsuna attempt to glare at the man, but get ready for what he had to offer too. Any real man wouldn't be fazed by a kiss…even if it was their first kiss…_just act like it wasn't Dame-Tsuna._

"I-I don't care, it's not like I-I haven't had a kiss b-before," a stutter filled mess left Tsuna's lips, and in process he tried to convince himself that what he had just said, was as persuasive as he had hoped for. Though, it wasn't so of course, the man opposite's more than obvious smirk widened just at the sentence. Leaning forward a little, the man gave him a challenged look, "We know that isn't true now, don't we D-a-m-e T-s-u-n-a?"

The way he said the syllables of his name nearly sent him over the edge; not to mention the matter of him clearly seeing through his feeble lie…_**god damn it!**_

"If we were telling the _**truth**_," the way he emphasised 'truth' caused Tsuna to wince and listen on, "You've never ever kissed anyone, you've however fantasised about it, a lot."

Tsuna's face heated up like the strongest of fires, the tips of his ears becoming crimson as the blood rushed to his face.

"I-I…" thinking of a way to turn the topic, Tsuna recalled the reason the man actually kissed him for, "This contract, now that I've signed it! W-What do I do?"

The man paused for a second, like he was pondering on it. Adjusting his hat a little, he crossed his arms, preparing to explain, "Your job Tsuna," excellent this time he had called him by his name, "Is to ferry the remaining spirits to the afterlife."

That certainly fitted in with the whole angel façade, Tsuna stared a little dumbfounded, only to readjust himself, ready to hear more.

"So, I just take them there…simple right?" It sounded simple, but the likelihood of it being simple was probably one to zero, a big fat zero.

"You'll have to persuade them, they have become very…let's say, attached to this world," the man made clear, and Tsuna wondered why. Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be perfect?

"B-But…lots of people are attached to the world?" No one wants to die; it's common fact, "S-So, do I have to persuade each one of them, in order for you to bring back Haru?"

"There isn't as many as you think still here." That was surprising, very surprising indeed.

"Why is that?"

"Only few have the aptitudes to stay here, they all tend to be young also," all young, the thought made Tsuna blanch. Haru had died young…could she be still walking the earth?

"The kiss I gave you was in order for you to see them, and don't worry, I've got a list of targets for you, fulfil them, and I'll bring your friend back." _**JACKPOT!**_ If it brought her back, Tsuna didn't care. Right now, if bringing Haru back meant playing in traffic, then he would do it…he paused and thought his last idea was ridiculous. If he was to bring Haru back and not be there for her, well then, it defeated his objective. Now he couldn't tell if he was being selfish.

"I will bring a list to you tomorrow morning, and to show that our contract is official," the man stretched his palm out to Tsuna and he accidently flinched, the last time he had felt those palms…they were embracing his face, by force. His first kiss stolen, his precious first kiss, he felt he wanted to cry for another reason now.

"Dame-Tsuna, look at me, and don't close your eyes," Tsuna had wondered why he was blind for those brief seconds and for it he brought a palm to his face and shook his head…_why was he so stupid? _Opening his eyes at the speed of snail, he observed that the man was holding a ring, around a necklace too.

"With this around your neck, you are clearly part of the contract," Tsuna was about to grab the necklace but flinched when he felt the other's arms around his neck.

"W-What are you doing?" Yes, what was he doing? Too close, again. Did this man know no bounds?

"Putting it on for you Dame-Tsuna, it's designed to be put on by the person you signed the contract with, that being me, now be quiet…and stop squirming, it's pathetic."

Fingertips teased the back of Tsuna's neck unintentionally, and he became ridged with embarrassment. The whole situation to some degree was just like that of a shoujo manga…just one difference, this wasn't at all romantic! And wasn't he glad, if it was romantic, then the whole idea of him being straight had gone out of the window. Although his sexual preferences seemed to teeter when recalling a certain kiss from the said man in front. Rough but to some degree –even though he would never admit it- exhilarating.

The necklace made an audible click and the arms brushed past his shoulders once more and he sighed in relief.

"I will be giving you the target list tomorrow," the man went on to say, before suddenly conjuring up a smirk that made Tsuna want to cry and panic at the same time, "So be prepared because I'll just appear, and it's not my fault if I see you indecent."

_**P-PERVERT!**_ Covering his face with both hands, Tsuna just proceeded to let his mouth hang open in shock.

"I will be going now, so see you tomorrow," Tsuna glanced up and watched as the man stepped away from him and along the bridge.

In return he had planned to say goodbye but instead his arm reached out, grasping the back of his black tailor suit.

"You'll definitely come, right?" He needed to know, he didn't want to be strung up in this occurrence only for it to be a lie. It would only break his heart more. Not that it wasn't broken enough already.

The fedora wearing man twisted his head over his shoulder, giving the boy a side shot of his face, a genuine smile, even if it was small, clear on his face.

"I'm not a liar Dame-Tsuna."

"T-Thank goodness," he placed a hand to his heart and slowly released his grip.

"You said I didn't need to know, but what is your name?" The man didn't turn this time but spoke loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Reborn." With that, the man he disappeared, leaving Tsuna blinking in disbelief, his hand clutching the ring he now wore around his neck. Reborn…_how fitting._

* * *

The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils and Tsuna's nose twitched happily, a pleased but sleepy moan leaving his lips. Then it hit him…why could he smell breakfast? Only he lived in this house…alone. Jumping out from under his covers, he made a dash for the stairs, only to fall clumsily down them, a nasty bump forming on his head.

"You know by the amount of times you've fallen down those stairs Dame-Tsuna, one would assume you would have died by now or at least received severe brain damage, although your test scores make the brain damage seem like its already happened."

Tsuna blinked and trailed his vision over quickly to see the man from yesterday stood in the doorway to his kitchen, a frying pan in hand.

So he was telling the truth about arriving at his house the next morning, but that didn't explain why he was making breakfast in his kitchen.

"Before you ask me about the frying pan, I was about to eat breakfast," Angels ate breakfast? "And I know what you're thinking Dame-Tsuna, even angels get hungry you know."

"H-How did you know I was thinking that?" Tsuna asked, bewildered by the man's mind reading powers, only to watch him turn the firing pan around as if imitating a detective looking through a magnifying glass, "Your eyes tell me everything."

_Yeaaaaah right_, Tsuna shook his head, and got to his feet, cracking his joints a little. Entering the kitchen, he hoped there would be breakfast for himself, but apparently not.

"Oh you thought I was going to make you breakfast…I'm not a housewife Dame-Tsuna," his statement caused Tsuna to frown and pray that the man hadn't raided his fridge of all the good stuff. Moving over to the fridge, Tsuna noted how it was evidently empty. He hadn't really gone shopping in a while and it seemed that the small supply of what he had left was getting eaten by the man who sat munching at his table. Inwardly crying, he tried to ignore his stomach rumpling and reached for a glass of water before sitting opposite the said man.

"So this list…" Tsuna got straight to the punch, trying to ignore the omelette that was being devoured by the man/angel in front and how good it smelt, "Can I have it?"

"It's rude to rush people while they're eating Dame-Tsuna," it's also rude to raid someone's fridge and leave them hungry. Waiting impatiently, his stomach making loud growls, Tsuna tried to keep his concentration on his task and not the food.

"Dame-Tsuna," the man put his fork and knife down briefly, still leaving some of the omelette left, making Tsuna stare at it longingly, "I can tell you're hungry."

"I-I'm not hungry," for the pride, Tsuna resisted.

"Oh really," a challenging brow raised and Tsuna watched wearily as the man cut up a large piece of omelette and stuck it to the end of his fork, waving it in front of his face, gradually, "So you definitely don't want any of this?"

Tsuna tried to shake his head, but subconsciously moved forward, nearing the fork, trying to battle with himself even though he was losing.

Snatching it off the fork quickly, Tsuna nearly choked trying to devour such a large chunk but with a good amount of chewing, he relished in its delicious taste. The man was a good cook, not as good as his mama though. Chewing quietly now, he tried to stop thinking of the past, even though he was doing so. The task required him to. Now he felt bad. He could bring Haru back but not his parents…his parents. They were always kind, sweet. His mother was beautiful, charming and the friendliest woman known to man and his father, even though boisterous and loud, was as kind as his mother. So…why couldn't he bring them back to? The man, or the angel…or Reborn, that's what he had called himself, was still eating and Tsuna looked at him as he thought. This angel, would it be too much to ask him if he could his parents back to, or would that be too spoilt. The angel was already offering him more than enough.

"Tsunayoshi," his name seemed to alert him that he had been caught and he glanced away, "You were thinking about your parents weren't you?"

This guy really was a mind reader.

"N-No," lying was futile but Tsuna did it subconsciously.

"I know you were Tsunayoshi, no need to lie," Reborn took off his hat and rubbed his manic spikes that made Tsuna gape in fascination, the angel's hair was crazier than his.

"Your parent's I've met them Tsuna," that snapped him out of his gaping phase and made him pin his eyes to the angel with most interest, "They were kind, and they're happy in the afterlife."

"Oh," so they were happy not being with him.

"Their biggest regret though is not being with you, Tsuna, they love you," Tsuna felt like crying, he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. He loved them too, even if he hadn't got to know them very well. Seeing as he was only 5 when they were cruelly snatched away.

"Hey, Reborn…why can't you angels prevent death's such as that?" he questioned, still trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Down here Tsuna, we can't control the events that lead to death, we only really control the afterlife, it's only in this situation you have the privilege to change the death back to life," Reborn declared but still Tsuna fidgeted.

"Your parents would be happier that you've chosen to save Haru instead of them Tsuna."

"Why would they?" Tsuna asked; his voice riddled with his dire need to cry but also guilt.

"Haru, like you, has so much more life to live, and Tsuna, they understood that they've enjoyed most of their life to the full."

"It's not fair," Tsuna muttered his heart stinging painfully.

"Sometimes, life isn't fair Dame-Tsuna."

Did his parents really wish that? A knife and fork entered his vision, as well as the half eaten omelette.

"Eat, or you'll be no use when carrying out your job later," Reborn motioned to the food and Tsuna wanted to smile…why did it feel like the man was being caring?

He picked up the knife and fork hesitantly, trying not to eat like a rabid animal, and eat more like Reborn. Clean and sophisticated. It didn't work however.

Keeping an eye on Reborn while he ate, the man pulled out something that looked like a phone and then slid it in the boy's direction. What was this for?

He took another a bite before picking it up, flicking it open with his thumb.

"Dame-Tsuna that will tell you who you have to deal with, one at a time, ok?"

"I thought I was receiving list?" He had rather hoped for a list, gave him a clear idea of how many people he had to deal with.

"Not this time Tsuna, you'll be texted your target with the phone; it also means you can communicate with me."

A beep sounded and the man ushered the boy to stare at the received message. He complied by clicking the ok button and waited to see the first name.

What he didn't expect to pop up was someone he once knew? Dropping the phone a little in shock, he coughed harshly.

Yamamoto Takeshi, that's what the phone read. Not just that, it reminded Tsuna of the story that followed the boy's death.

Yamamoto was the school's athletic star, loved by everyone for his carefree and amiable nature. There were certain times were Yamamoto actually looked like he was going to talk to Tsuna, but Haru jumped in the way before he could. Probably for the best though, even if he was friendly, people could change to fit the crowd and the crowd was normally mean to him. Revisiting the boy's death though caused a lump to arise in his throat. It was an accident, that's what everyone had heard, the day he died, he had gone to get a ball that had been hit up on the school roof, and next thing everyone knew…he was strewn out on the school grounds.

"What happened to him was horrid and so unfair," Tsuna uttered absently, staring sadly at the phone, not catching onto the man's sudden expression of disapproval.

Tsuna trailed his finger to read more; the information gave him pointers of where to look for him. These being Namimori Middle School, he and Tsuna were nearly graduating when it happened, Take-Sushi, a well-known sushi restaurant and the baseball pitch near the school. Tsuna got the first part of information and the last part but he wasn't sure about the second piece. _What did a sushi restaurant have to do with Yamamoto?_

"I'm off," Tsuna darted his attention away from the phone to see Reborn already in the doorway, "Need anything, my name is the only one in your contacts, Ciao."

Tsuna didn't even hear the door open, it seemed like the man had just disappeared again.

Grabbing the plate and his glass, he put them in the dishwasher and pressed the button hurriedly, before dashing upstairs to change. He was fortunate that today was a day off and thus gave him extra time to look for his aim in getting Haru back. Changed into khaki combats and his orange hoody that he received from Haru as a present, he made his way to the door and left the house.

* * *

He tried Namimori Middle first, and it felt slightly uncomfortable when he received gruelling stares from that of his old teacher's wondering why the no good boy was back.

Heck, they probably thought he was getting transferred back to middle school for his terrible grades.

He tried to think of where Yamamoto might be here, but he was struggling, he didn't know the boy all too well. Just that he was good at baseball really. As a starting point, he made his way to his old classroom and pulled open the door before taking a peek. Scanning, he caught no sign of the desired boy and continued on his search around the school.

Later on his search, there were many a times he had said to himself, 'where would I be if I was Yamamoto Takeshi?' Trying to put himself in that role…yet he failed, miserably.

The more he looked, and searched, even tried calling him out quietly, so the teachers didn't think he was insane, the darker it got. The only person really left in the school was that of the school janitor and himself.

The corridors began to look dreary and creepy and Tsuna, rubbing his arms nervously, pacing down them quickly in order to leave as soon as possible. Though he was halted when a breeze ran up his spine; rendering him immobile.

"What are you doing here?" It hadn't really dawned on him that he would be told off for trespassing, but it seemed to be the truth.

"N-Not much, just looking for something."

"You're not a middle school student are you?" Tsuna was going to turn around to see who the voice belonged to but he was still routed to the spot.

"N-No."

"Then leave before I…" this time Tsuna caught a glimpse of what was behind him. Noting that it was some form of weapon, he ran before the owner of the voice even got chance to finish their sentence.

"Bite you to death, idiot herbivore."

* * *

Tsuna panted hard as he entered the dimly lit grounds, it looking rather ominous too. The quicker he was in the light, the better. Not far away from him either was a blinding light, its direction being patently the baseball pitch…just his luck. Making his way over, Tsuna begged, literally, and inwardly, he begged that he would be able to find Yamamoto. Once entering the scene, he squinted, overcome by the sudden brightness, only to see a figure blurred due to his eyes adjusting.

His sight now perfect, he practically cried out in victory when the figure resembled no other than the 15 year old Yamamoto Takeshi, in perfect condition, no evidence that he had fallen to his death.

The taller boy turned around, looking at Tsuna with curious eyes and a sad smile, not aware that Tsuna could see him at all, and that's when Tsuna announced himself.

"Yamamoto," the boy instantly flinched; registering that Tsuna could see him, his mouth opening a little in disbelief.

"You…can see me?" The question left bemused from Yamamoto's lips and in return Tsuna gave him an approving nod.

A sound of scurried feet could be heard, and without warning, Tsuna found himself with the taller boy's arm slung around his neck, friendly and eagerly.

"Y-Yamamoto," the boy rested his head on Tsuna's own and in return Tsuna flushed.

"Finally, someone to talk to," Tsuna cringed, feeling guilty that he was going to make the lonely boy move on, but in order for Haru…he had to.

"It's Tsuna, right?" the boy retracted his arm, much to Tsuna's pleasure and faced him head on.

"Yes."

"You were in my class before I…" Tsuna waited for the boy to say accident, but he never said anything and hid behind a bright smile, "You were in my class."

"I was, yes."

"This is amazing, you can see me, you don't know how long I've waited and it's someone I lik—

Tsuna gazed at the boy inquisitively for the sudden pause, before shrugging it off, naïve to the boy's blush.

"So Tsuna, how can you see me, if I'm y'know, dead and all," Tsuna paused, wondering how he was going to approach the whole taking him back to the afterlife situation, and without just asking him out right, Tsuna had no idea how to approach it, he wasn't the master of trickery after all, "You must be magical right?"

"No, in all honesty Yamamoto-kun, I have something I need to tell you."

"And what's that Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, with a gleeful smile and Tsuna nibbled on his bottom lip nervously.

"I was given this power to persuade you to move onto the afterlife."

There he said it. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, Tsuna waited uneasily in the overcoming silence. Waiting for the boy's answer, he cracked open an eye; a serious look on the boy's face greeting his vision. One that looked rather alien to the friendly baseball player's face.

"The afterlife…" he muttered, his eyes closing agonisingly, "But I like it here."

"But aren't you lonely?" Tsuna hoped for a good reaction but it never came, instead Yamamoto shook his head.

"I have you now, I should be fine."

"No!" the taller boy seemed a little shocked, and Tsuna thought his reaction was probably too much, but without persuading Yamamoto, he would never get Haru back, "If I can't persuade you to go Yamamoto, I won't be able to speak to you anymore."

So he made up a lie. He needed to in order for the boy to work with him.

"But if I go to the afterlife, you won't be able to speak to me anyways," ouch lie back fired.

"Listen, Yamamoto, if I can help carry out all your last wishes, will you please…consider…please," he pleaded and again the boy froze.

Tsuna lingered on the boy's mouth, ready for its answer.

"Fine," replied Yamamoto happily, too happily at that, maybe he was really outgoing as they said.

"So, what can I do for you first Yamamoto?"

"First, you let me teach you baseball." ….What? Teach him baseball. Everyone in all of his middle school years as well as earlier school years knew that he, no good Tsuna, was awful at sports, and he was sure Yamamoto had been in most of his classes since he was 4.

"B-But…why?"

"To tell you the truth, even though being a baseball star would be nice, I always wanted to teach baseball," the teen laughed sheepishly and Tsuna couldn't help but not smile. He could see why everyone liked him now, he always thought of others.

"Are you sure though? I have to warn you, I'm terrible," Tsuna made clear, in hope for the boy to sway his request.

"Then you have a lot to learn then Tsuna," the taller one winked at him and Tsuna rolled his eyes, but laughed. Maybe helping Takeshi would be fun too?

* * *

Just like Tsuna thought, he was useless at baseball. The ball skidded past him for the 200th time, each time, Tsuna flinched. The thing about the boy opposite, was when he was told to pitch, he changed into a crazy mad man, who would throw the ball at a lightning speed.

"Let's try again Tsuna," Tsuna was on the verge of tears when the boy continued, throwing the ball at lightning speed once more, though this time, instead of either nearly hitting or dodging it, it smacked Tsuna straight in the head. Knocking the brunet to the ground with a loud thump.

"T-Tsuna!" He felt dizzy, that ball really had hit hard. Looking up at Takeshi, he swore he saw stereotypical cartoon birds spinning around the boy's head.

Two hands were on his shoulders, steading him, and Tsuna sent a slurred thank you in the direction of Yamamoto.

"Are you ok?" He really wanted to say no, or could he at least teach him a way- to swing that would compete with those insane pitching skills.

"I-I'm fine," lying again, he was lifted to his feet, only to stumble.

"Watch it," large hands encircled his waist, and his head hit something that was hard but soft at the same time.

"T-Tsuna?" Regaining the ability to think straight, Tsuna noted the comprising position he had ended in and instantly chucked himself away, the hand's around his waist freeing instantly.

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry." Now everything felt awkward, and it was Tsuna's fault really, if he could just learn to swing then the ball would have never smacked him upside the head.

Trying to change the subject, Tsuna reached for the bat again, it's steel finish cold in his sweaty palm.

"I want to learn how to swing," he announced, trying to lift the bat up, but only pathetically lifting it a few inches.

"You're tired Tsuna," yes, he was, they had been practicing for hours now and in all honesty Tsuna just wanted to go curl up in bed, but instead he just shook his head in denial He needed to satisfy Yamamoto in order to bring Haru back, and the boy said he wanted to teach Tsuna, so teach him he shall.

"Ma, ma, don't lie," the friendly smile was back but it seemed exhausted but still Tsuna wouldn't quit yet.

"Please, just teach me, once will do?" _Why did he sound so eager? _

"If you must," the baseball expert moved behind him and Tsuna eyeballed him questioningly.

"First, you must get in the right posture, stay balanced and point your feet towards the home plate," Yamamoto issued but still Tsuna was confused, Yamamoto had mentioned this earlier, but how did he stand again? Just peachy, he forgot.

"You've forgotten haven't you, never mind, here…"the boy moved forward as if about to do something but stopped, "You don't mind if I touch you in order to position you right?"

Tsuna sent an approving nod in the other's direction, if that's what would help him learn, then he didn't mind. Waiting, Tsuna was wondering what was taking the boy so long in order to help him. Behind him, the taller boy was moving his hand out to touch Tsuna but that of the pace of a slug.

"You alright, Yamamoto?"

Alarmed, the taller boy instantly broke out into that laughter Tsuna knew he was accustomed for, and he heard plenty of agreeing noises following.

"I'm fine," well he did sound fine, just a little nervous that's all. Finally Tsuna could feel the other's grasp on his body; the fingertips almost feather light on his hooded jacket, a hand positioned at his waist.

The boy turned Tsuna in a way he faced head on comfortably with the non-existent pitcher; he then moved his hands towards Tsuna's shoulders.

"Alright, stay balanced ok," Tsuna had got that earlier, but this time Yamamoto's words sounded stern and meaningful, and oh so close to his ear.

"Got it."

"Good, now bring your arms up to where you feel comfortable," Tsuna moved his arms up to a comfortable position, his palms still connected with the bat.

"Now," the hands gripped at his waist again, and twisted Tsuna in a way that he swung the bat with force, even still his arms felt comfortable.

"There you go, _perfect_," this time Tsuna shuddered, the way Yamamoto said perfect, was almost like a purr.

"Now, you go home and rest Tsuna," but Tsuna hadn't finished yet.

"B-But—

"Go home, silly," the older one said was a comforting grin, his arm around Tsuna's neck playfully once again.

"F-Fine, but I will need to meet you tomorrow also."

"Course."

"Do you want to teach me more tomorrow? Or is there something else you want me to do?" Tsuna dropped the bat down gently and looked the boy in the eye. Yamamoto was being silent. Soon the silence was broken though and Yamamoto gave Tsuna a warm smile.

"I want to go to Take-Sushi."

"Urmmm ok, but can spirits eat?"

"I get hungry too Tsuna." Tsuna shook his head amused recalling what Reborn had said earlier, he really hadn't expected people of the dead to still want to eat.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke in the morning, he didn't expect to wake up to Reborn looming over him, that black fedora creating a shadowy mist over the man's eyes making him seem more menacing than usual. To say he didn't scream…would be a lie.

"Dame-Tsuna," the screaming was conveniently stopped though when he received a fist to the head.

"Ow," he moaned lowly, rubbing his newly bruised spot as the man stood apathetically beside him.

"R-Reborn, is there something wrong?" Why else would he be here? He was doing his job.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," if that was true, then why did he sound so mocking.

"You're lying," the man nodded, and ripped off Tsuna's bed cover, rolling his eyes over the interesting taste Tsuna had in boxers.

"Get changed, I need to talk to you about something." Tsuna did as he was told and made his way down to the kitchen where he found the man, eating his food once again…annoying.

"Take a seat."

"What's this about then?" Tsuna asked curiously, had he done something wrong? He only did what he thought was necessary in helping Yamamoto.

"I'm here to warn you."

"About what?"

"That your attitude is misleading Dame-Tsuna," _his attitude_…_what was wrong with the way he acted?_

"Misleading, how so?" Tsuna heard as the man tutted and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, maybe it really is the right approach after all," the other mumbled but loud enough for Tsuna to hear, confusing the brunet slightly. What was wrong with the angel?

"What's wrong Reborn?" The man looked back at him sharply causing Tsuna to flinch, those analysing eyes on him again.

"Nothing's wrong Dame-Tsuna," his answer was quick and easy, like it wasn't what he really wanted to say but was all that he could say. What was Reborn hiding? Tsuna shrugged off his thoughts quickly, if Reborn didn't want to expose his thoughts, then who was he to pry.

"Are you meeting him today?" Yup, the subject now was most definitely changed.

"Take-Sushi, I don't know why, but Yamamoto wants to go there. He says it's because he's hungry, and here's me thinking ghosts, spirits, whatever Yamamoto is now, didn't eat food."

The man made a humming noise, his lips moving a fraction as if pressing together.

"You'll find out, and with the way your acting Tsuna, I expect you'll be finished with Yamamoto soon."

"Oh," why did the idea of that feel…unsettling?

"So, wrap it up quickly and I'll be sending your newest target in," Reborn issued, and Tsuna stared down at his fingers, but nodded absently.

"Hey…Reborn?"

"What Dame-Tsuna?"

"How do I take them to the afterlife?" it was a simple question, a good one at that. If he was supposedly their shepherd –not that comparing them to sheep was a nice idea - how did he get them to the afterlife exactly?

The man leant over the table and Tsuna could see him closing in, what was he reaching for?

Soon it came clear though, the man's large but nimble fingers on the ring he had given him to approve their contract.

"It might sound like a cliché fairy tale Tsuna but when they're ready, this will, shine, and they'll disappear."

"J-JUST…like that?" _Wow._

"Yes, and then they'll be part of the afterlife."

"Woah," wouldn't it be creepy for someone to just disappear? He didn't like the thought of it.

"That's all you wanted to know, right?" Yes that was all…for now.

"Yeah."

"Well then, get out and go find Yamamoto." _Well you could be a bit more polite about it._

* * *

Tsuna ambled as quickly as possible to Take-Sushi, today it was a tad breezy, but it's not that the breeze felt bad. The weird thing though was his arms felt increasingly heavy, making it difficult to walk. He blamed it on the baseball practice from yesterday. Once arriving at his destination, Tsuna looked around, hoping that when Yamamoto said he wanted to go here, would have decided to show up.

"Yamamoto-kun," he whispered quietly around the area, it could be possible that he was making himself invisible, no? He was a ghost after all…or a spirit…or…Tsuna brought a palm and smacked himself in the head.

"Tsuna," his voice was mentioned and it sent tingles down his spine from the suddenness, his body jerking violently.

"You ok?" Why was he sneaking up on him like that?

"Yes, I'm fine, just you made me jump."

"Ah, I'm sorry," the other apologised with that whopper of a smile again. Why was that smile always there? Sometimes Tsuna didn't understand if that smile was as real as it appeared to be…he was the master of fake smiles, he knew.

"So shall we enter?" Tsuna questioned, his stomach making a loud rumbling noise in return. That was right he had forgotten to eat breakfast thing morning…damn.

"Yup, you sound hungry too, they have the best sushi here I promise."

So this place was important to him because it had the best Sushi, was that it? Somehow, Tsuna still had the knack that wasn't all.

On entering, Tsuna noticed how clean and friendly the environment was, making the whole place seem…kind of homely in a sense. Not that Tsuna understood what that felt like.

"Ah? Customers already? You're early kid, haven't seen you in here before."

Leaning over the counter was a tall man, who looked a little rugged, a tad frightening, but all the same, really friendly. And that contagious smile, for a second, Tsuna twisted his head over to look at Yamamoto. C-Could they—

"Hey, you remind me of someone? Are you the Sawada's kid?" Tsuna stiffened at the mention of the parents and nodded uncomfortably, the man noticed this, a sheepish breaking out onto his face.

"I'm sorry kid, its hard losing someone I know, here take a seat…" Tsuna moved over and took a seat on a stool, his attention on the man, and not Yamamoto for now.

The man bent over and pulled out a tray of fresh sushi, which Tsuna eyed hungrily.

"On the house, go on…try it."

"R-Really, are you sure?" Why was this guy being so nice?

"Hey, what did the Sawada's call you then?" the man asked and Tsuna chewed the first bit of the most delicious he had ever had quickly, before replying.

"Tsunayoshi, Sir."

"Tsunayoshi?" the man seemed to pause, his mouth opened a little in a shocked expression. What was wrong?

"Hey…Tsunayoshi, do you ever get called Tsuna?"

He nodded and then stared anxiously at the other, nibbling at another piece of sushi.

The older man laughed and closed his eyes blissfully.

"You knew my son didn't you?" H-His son? That's when it clicked in Tsuna's mind, this was Yamamato's father. Turning to look at Yamamoto he became startled to see him not there anymore…he needed to go after him. However it would be rude to just run out, especially due to this man's kindness.

"A little bit Sir," Tsuna replied back nervously, he was telling the truth after all. He knew of Yamamoto, and the fact he was his class's popular boy, but apart from that, he didn't know him personally.

"Well…it seems my boy thought differently." Another piece of sushi halted its way from Tsuna's eager mouth and he pulled it away for a second. What did the man mean?

"What do you mean sir?"

"I guess there's no harm in me telling you, is there?" Tell him what?

"My son, well, I always thought he was talking about a girl, but apparently not," the man seemed to laugh and then shrug something off too, "That bit doesn't matter though. My boy, he thought a lot of you Tsunayoshi…to be honest, the amount of times he talked about you, I think he didn't understand it much, but you were his first love."

That moment, Tsuna choked, coughing and spluttering, gasping for air.

"Ah, oops, here," a glass water was handed in Tsuna's direction, and he took it needy and gulped it down quickly.

"Sorry, must have been a shock right?" He was k-kidding right? He looked at the other man was his thoughts pinned all over his face. Though the other man shook his head to deny Tsuna's thoughts.

"He really liked you Tsunayoshi, man this is embarrassing, isn't it, heh," there was that smile again. They really were related.

"It's a shame he never did anything about it before…his accident." The room went silent for a second, and Tsuna swore the only noise he heard was the loud sound of his heartbeat. The news, it had caused it to pound uncontrollably.

"Sorry, to dump all this on you, urrr," the man disappeared behind the counter again and handed Tsuna a white box, "More Sushi, take it home, you look like you need some meat on your bones, eat well kid."

"I should pay—

"No need whatsoever, Kid."

Hands reaching out, he took the box guilty, and got off the stool heading for the door. He could still speak to his son, would it be ok if he passed him on a message? Tsuna moved his gaze back to Yamamoto's father, and sighed. No, the answer was no. He had a feeling it would only make a man such as the one behind the counter feel worse.

"Sir, I sure Takeshi loved you." He didn't know why he said it, and for it, he sucked in his breath; hoping that he hadn't made the situation worse.

"Yeah yeah." Instead of a sad expression, the man was wearing a content one, making Tsuna want to sob a little. This man was just like him, he had lost someone incredibly important to him too.

Leaving the Sushi restaurant, it came clear that he needed to find Yamamoto right now. The mention of the boy in his mind brought back what his father said, his heart pounding. Why, oh, why did Yamamoto feel for him like that? It must be a misunderstanding right? Either way, he wanted to know the truth.

* * *

Comfortably perched on the ledge of a building, he stared down at the brunet. He was noticeably on the verge of tears, a white box under his arm. He had heard what that old man had said to him…and to some degree it made him want to hit the man for adding oil on the fire. Though he had no reason to feel like that, his eyes searched the teen who dashed up the street like a madman.

Even though the boy was far off, he could see his face clearly. That quivering brow, that made his face easy to read, the boy's thoughts were going haywire. He could tell.

These were the bad points of the contract.

A gut feeling indicated one thing though; the first spirit was nearly captured. He really was the right candidate for the job…

He had tried the baseball pitch, and around the neighbourhood, but he couldn't find him. Where was he? His last try was his old school, but it was locked, how else would he get in? He ran, round and round frantically, searching for an entrance, and lucky for him, the janitor had left a window open. Being only a skinny boy, he squeezed through, leaping into one of the empty corridors. It was dark and scary just like before, but Tsuna didn't care now, he needed to find that boy. Noting that nobody was here but himself, he started to call the boy's name. Reaching three floors in total with no luck, there was only one place left. But surely…he wouldn't? Tsuna ran up the last flight of stairs and swung open the door.

The roof…this is where Yamamoto had spent his last moment alive?

"Y-Yamamoto?" he called again, desperately, his voice shaky. He couldn't see him, just where was h—

"I'm here Tsuna."

Standing by the silver railings of the roof, the boy stood, but he was no longer smiling, instead he wore a stoic expression.

"Y-Yamamoto," he paced over quickly only to be stopped as the boy turned, those chocolate brown eyes, filled with misery.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna could hear his voice loud and clear, even if it was hushed.

"Why Tsuna?" W-What was going on? "Why am I such a fool?

Tsuna cringed over the sudden raise in tone and moved over a little closer to the boy.

"You're not a fool Yamamoto; i-it was an accident—

"No!" The boy held a hand over his face and Tsuna didn't know what to do, what did he mean 'no'?

It wasn't his fault for falling; no one could have prevented that, _surely_. It was an accident.

"I-It was an accident."

"Tsuna…" the other's voice went cold as ice, "It was no accident Tsuna…I-I…"

_H-He…he what?_

"You did what Yamamoto-kun?" he was scared to ask, the excruciating look on Yamamoto's face was causing his hairs to prick up on the back of his neck.

"I was selfish you know, I can't believe it, why did i? What did I think I could gain from this?"

"I-I don't understand."

The boy this time proceeded to get closer to Tsuna, till they were only mere inches away from each other. Those chocolate brown eyes peering deep into his.

"T-Tsuna…I-I," again the boy was stumbling over his words…what did he do?

"Tsuna, on the day of my death, it wasn't an accident…I…I…I killed myself."

_**N-No way**_, Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. That couldn't be true. There was no way friendly, popular, lively, Yamamoto could have done a thing like that…it didn't fit. _**IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE.**_

"W-Why though?" the words left bitterly, unintended.

"At the time, I had a different accident. My arm, I hurt it, bad, I, didn't know if I could ever play baseball ever again."

* * *

"Hey Takeshi, want to come play baseball?" he looked up sharply, and then back down to his cast.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said."

The boy backed away slowly, and bowed his head in apology, leaving him by himself.

"What's wrong with him?"

He looked over, feeling that he had been mentioned. It was Tsuna and Haru, strolling around, the boy looking as gentle as ever.

"Haru, he broke his arm, that's serious for baseball players."

"Hahi?"

"Never mind, let's just hope he gets better," Tsuna said, hope sounding in his voice. It made him smile, again he wanted to go over and talk to him. Though he was with Haru, she was like a shield. A forceful one though.

"If he can't play anymore, do you think that means he'll become normal like us?"

"Haru…"

_Become normal…_

* * *

"Takeshi, I can see the excess damage, why do you keep forcing yourself to play? If you keep doing that, you'll only make it worse!"

"But Dad, the championships are coming up, I could get a scholarship and—

"Enough Takeshi, I know it's what you want, but can't you see…you're hurting yourself."

"B-But Dad—

"There's a time where you can push yourself to the limits Takeshi, but right now, it's not one of those times."

* * *

"Did you hear? Yamamoto is not playing in the championship game."

"What? That's totally unfair, now we're going to lose big time."

"I know right, doesn't he know how selfish he's being."

_How selfish he was?_

"I bet he broke his arm on purpose, we all know how lazy he is in class."

"It's his entire fault we're going to lose, fuck sake."

_His fault…_

"I only like him because of the baseball."

But why?

"He would be nothing without that."

Putting on his best fake smile, he moved himself from the shadows, to walk over to his supposed friends, who all looked at each other panicky, feeling they had been caught.

"Want to go play baseball guys?" he asked, their faces looking a little questioningly over the sudden subject change. Like they thought they hadn't been caught, well they were wrong.

"I-Isn't your arm broken?"

"N-Nope, see," he lifted his arm best to his ability, hiding his pained face behind a smile.

"Ah sure," one replied nervously, a thin smile breaking out of on his face. The pain was overwhelming. He hit the ball, but only just, it falling weakly away from his feet.

"Takeshi?"

"I don't think you should—

"I'm fine you guys." He was certainly not fine, the pain was getting worse.

"Oh ok." He watched as one of the others went up to bat, swinging perfectly, and for the first time whacking it high into the air.

"WOAH!"

"Wow dude!"

"…Yeah." He was jealous; he couldn't show happiness over the other's success.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" they all turned to the successful batter who was now panicking, his hands scrunching up in his hair.

"The ball…it went up on the school roof, the disciplinary committee is going to get me!"

"What are you worrying about, Hibari is totally off school didn't you hear?"

"No…but still I'm not sure."

"Dude, what are you worrying about, go get our damn ball!"

"But, I, the prefects—

"I'll get it," they all turned in his direction, "I'll get the ball."

"Really? Thanks man."

_Why the hell did he agree?_ Walking back towards the school, he noticed it was still open, probably the only people left were the school janitor and some of the prefects.

Entering with no problems, he made it for the school roof. The door swung open, and a chill brushed up his bare arms.

"Kind of chilly," his voice was unheard though and he noticed the ball near by the railings. Picking it up, a sharp pain flew all the way up his damaged arm and then through his shoulder.

"Ow." **This was not fair!** He couldn't play in the championship games because of this stupid fucking injury, and with the games, it would've helped him to get into the special school of dreams. Now though, his dreams were fucking slashed, just like that.

'"_He would be nothing without it."'_ Nothing, nothing, _**nothing!**_ It looped around his brain, the bitter words as burning as his injury.

"They're right though, I'm nothing without baseball," standing back up, his caught the steel railings in view.

"What's someone like me supposed to do now…? Do I even deserve to live? I'm useless." Where was this all coming from? He reached for the railings, noticing how weak and unstable they were.

"Without baseball I am nothing." He jumped over the railings, took a look down and sucked his breath. His one hand grasped firmly on the railings released and before he knew it, he was freefalling. Down to his death.

* * *

"I mean, who am I without baseball."

Tsuna didn't know why, but he lunged for Yamamoto, grabbing the boy's jacket collar viciously.

"T-Tsuna," he couldn't hear the other's stutter, for all he saw was red.

"Y-YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO DO THAT YAMAMOTO?" Hot white tears streamed down his cheeks, and his face grew crimson.

"Y-YAMAMOTO, BASEBALL, YOU KILLED YOURSELF FOR THAT?"

"Tsuna…"

"N-NO, YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU? I-I ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU! EVERYONE DID YAMAMOTO-KUN!" Tsuna's voice began to croak and he broke into full on sobs.

"T-Tsuna, I'm sorry."

Coming back to earth, Tsuna shook his head feebly, rubbing at the incoming tears that rolled down his cheeks, "No I should be sorry Yamamoto-kun, I shouldn't have shouted, I just, just…"

"Y-Yamamoto, I'm angry because…you had so many people who cared about you," everyone loved him at middle school, and the only people who loved Tsuna had gone, "The other day, I was going to do exactly the same Y-Yamamoto."

"W-What? Why?"

"I've got no one anymore Yamamoto, no one, I'm alone."

"There's Haru though…"

"Haru died the other day." A loud gulp sounded in the background and Tsuna wiped all the remaining tears free.

"I shouldn't do this to you Yamamoto, I'm sorry," his voice sounded shaky and hoarse, and he felt bad. Yamamoto had done something completely selfish but he shouldn't have snapped; it wasn't right.

"No Tsuna, you're right," the boy moved closer and Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise over the sudden proximity, "Tsuna, unlike you, I had no right. Tsuna like you, I lost my mum too. Still, like you, we learned to live on, but for me to do something so stupid. I don't know why."

"Y-Yamamoto, we all do stupid things in our lives…for me it's more than usual."

"Don't say that, Tsuna…all those years we had class together, I was jealous at first, by the way you bottled up your feelings for when your parents died.

"When Mum died, I went straight for the sympathy vote, acted childishly, but you, for so many years supressed it, I wanted that ability, I thought you didn't feel the pain like I did, but I was foolish…I remember that day in class, when Haru…approached you."

Yamamoto had seen that? Then again the whole class had.

A hand brushed away a tear that trickled down his cheek.

"The way you cried, like you had held it in for years. It suddenly, something clicked Tsuna; I never wanted to see you upset ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsuna, I watched you, for years, I tried to talk to you sometimes, but Haru wouldn't let me, I'm not surprised. I wanted to be part of your life Tsuna."

'"_I think he didn't understand it much, but you were his first love."'_ Yamamoto's father's words replayed in his mind.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry, I have no right to say these things, but in life, there is one more thing I would like to do."

Tsuna looked briefly at the other only to see that he was centimetres apart.

'"_**You were his first love."'**_

Lips met with his and didn't budge, sending him into full on shock. They pressed a little harder, but not bruising.

Tsuna didn't know what to do…his heart ached.

The other released, staring down now, with his tears clear on his face, but this time he was smiling.

"Even though I have no right to say, I love you Tsuna."

_N-No, this was wrong. _Tears began to reappear in Tsuna's eyes.

"Y-You don't love me," he couldn't handle this.

"I know you don't want me, but it doesn't matter Tsuna, I just needed you to know, it was burdening me for ages."

"How can you love me? I'm useless."

The smile grew warmer, "You were never useless Tsuna, you were probably the most genuine person I've ever met."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Most of the people who used to be around me, only pretended to be my friend, because…they just did, I didn't get it myself."

His chest hurt, what Yamamoto was saying was wrong. Right now, from the other day, he had only been trying to get Haru back. It made him feel sick.

"Tsuna, you told me you could take people to the afterlife, you were given the power…but I'm curious, since when did you—

The pressure on his heart was too much and he had to tell the truth.

"I'm not genuine Yamamoto, I've been trying to convince you to go to the afterlife, in order to receive power to bring someone back important to me," Tsuna sobbed, eyeballing the others expression. Clearly now, he would hate him.

"You're wrong, even now, you told me the truth, none of those others would and for that Tsuna, I'm glad you're using me to get this person back…it's Haru isn't it?"

Tsuna agreed tearfully and the other one smiled sadly.

"I understand, she deserves it Tsuna, she released you of the pain, she brought back the real you."

"I think I'm ready now Tsuna."

"Y-Yamamoto, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Tsuna, and call me Takeshi."

"Takeshi, I'm sorry."

"Tsuna, I wish I could have been your friend, maybe in the next life."

"T-Takeshi," Tsuna flung his arms around the other and sobbed loudly, shaking his head against the other's chest. Warm arms wrapped themselves around him gently, and a voice hushed him.

"Thank you Tsuna, I'm glad, I could talk to you properly."

"I-I'm sorry."

The ring began to shine, and Tsuna gazed at it, his eyes blurry with tears. Just like the fairy tale ending, the ring flashed blue and lifted itself up in Takeshi's direction.

"Thank you Tsuna, thanks for talking to my dad, I saw his smile, thank you for letting me accomplish teaching you, thank you for letting me see the truth, thank you."

A hand caressed his face, and Tsuna trembled when it fell, and silence took over.

Yamamoto was gone. Just like Reborn had said. The ring continued to flash a dazzling blue and was then overcome with an orange glow, warming Tsuna all the way through.

Even still was the warmth, tears flew like endless rivers.

* * *

"And now you know Tsunayoshi, the real pain of signing the contract."

* * *

AN: And finally the second chapter of this is finished and man ain't it a piece of shit that carries on for too long and has all story lines rushed. Urgh, just going to go butcher myself with a kitchen knife, excuse me. Nah, I shouldn't complain, I gave it a go, finding everything I write at the moment really hard to come up with more…I suck. Reviews would be nice, sorry about the negativity. I've decided the final pairing for this fic, and even though it is mean…it won't be Haru. Although I'm not telling anyone who the pairing is yet. More characters will appear each chapter, some of the spirits and some as different roles. How you enjoyed it. Sorry Yamamoto seemed a little occ as well as Tsuna.


End file.
